Angel of Shadow
by HaliaStar
Summary: hermione mourns the loss of her one true love. and blames herself. note this does contain character death and is a songfic. RonHermione slash. oneshot


**Well here we go. this is just a quick Ron/Hermione songfic that i came up with today and just had to write before the idea left me, so dont blame me if the plot is a bit sketchy i just wrote as the thougth came with minimal editing. **

* * *

It was six years since his death but still people mourned. One person mourned from the moment the sun rose to the time it set, she spoke to no-one and only ever went to the grave of her long lost love. She became known as the angel of shadow, for those who did try to make contact felt only misery in her presence and left her with empty hearts and swollen tear stained eyes. They were sucked dry of all happy feeling. She was a bright girl, smartest in her school full of potential and a yearning to learn. She became nothing more than a presence her body eaten up by sadness her mind plagued by memories of lost life and love. She was a tortured soul dammed to live her life on earth in perpetual sorrow.

No-one can claim to know this new women; her face once vivid and complete, is now gaunt and hollow. Her eyes brown and full of life are now lifeless and bleak. Her body strong and able has become weak and drained, she no longer lives for this world but for one she cannot quite reach. Why then does she not give in to the temptation of death? _  
_

"Ron! Will you please stop and tell me what's wrong."

"I can't Hermione. I can't stop because if I do stop and look back at you I'll feel my heartbreaking."

Both of them stood faced each other, her face had a look of complete lose and confusion, his looked hurt and heartbroken.

"I…I don't understand, don't you want me anymore? Don't you like me anymore? Is that it, you don't like me?

"No! Don't you see Hermione? I love you so much that every time I look at you my breath hitches, every time I touch you I feel my heartbreak I little more. I couldn't imagine spending my life without you beside me. The thought scares me more than you can imagine."

Their faces were so close, their noses touched. The rest of the world stood around, invisible to them. Their voices were low whispers filled with promises and words of love still unspoken.

"I love you Ron. I love you for everyday I live and beyond. I'll love you even when love is no longer needed and I promise never to leave you, ever."

"How can you love me that much? I feel so scared every time I see you. You're so gorgeous and faultless how can you love someone as flawed as me?"

"I can Ron because you're my other half and I couldn't live without you. Not having you would be like losing apart of me, and I need that piece to survive."

Their kiss was filled with more passion than any before it, all walls were down. In their kiss they explored each others souls, let their hearts merge in a love so pure no thing could break it.

"I'll love you for ever Hermione."

"And I'll give you every reason to."

Hermione was covered in blood, dealing with the wounded when Ron was brought in; the wounds did not seem to need urgent attention so she left him to one of the less trained mediwitches. That she felt was her fatal mistake, she should have tended to him herself not left him to an untrained mediwitch. When the message got through to her it was too late, her love had died calling her name while she'd been seeing to others. To her it was the worst kind of offence; she left her lover alone after promising to never leave his side. No-one blamed her, they told told nothing was her fault, and it was unavoidable. Making the situation worse, _how could they not blame her when she left him? _She was haunted by her thoughts, none of happier times together. All she saw was his bruised and bloody face silently begging her to help, his eyes pleading for her not to leave him.

She punished herself, she made herself live without him, made her heart slowly and painstakingly break ever time she thought of him. Her life was hollow, empty she was alone now having decided that friends counted towards her happiness, and she could never be joyful again. Not until the time was right, not until she felt her spirit leave her completely would she die.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

The angel of shadow stood over the grave and dropped the single rose next to the headstone.

"For it was not into my ear you whispered. But into my heart;

It was not my lips you kissed. But my soul..."

Walking away she did not turn back as she so often did, she did not shed a tear like every night before. Instead she walked off, away from the rest of the world and towards her death.

Hovering at the edge of the cliff she stares down at the water abyss, the waves curling at the bottom reaching towards her, even though they could never reach her at that height. She stands stronger more certain than she's ever been in the past six years. In her minds eye she sees his face his smile, the way he laughed, and with that final thought she plunges towards her watery grave her face bright and free all memories of her lover forgotten, all except his smile.

* * *

**please reveiw, this is my first RW/HG fic i'd really like to know if i did well or not. :)**


End file.
